Betrayed Love
by Jayne Stepp
Summary: Icy cold swept over him as understanding dawned upon him. He finally understood exactly what was taking place. Betrayal." COMPLETE ONESHOT HARRY/DRACO SLASH CONTAINS GRAPHIC SEX SCENES DARK THEMES AND RAPE


**Authors Note:** Hello everybody!! I'm back again. My exams are over and the hectic holiday season is over as well. This is another one of my midnight creations. It's a short one shot which contains dark themes and graphic sex scenes. It's also my first slash fic so please review and tell me what you liked and what you didn't. I also hate the name for this fic, so if you have any other ideas I would love to hear them.

So without further ado, I present to you…

**Betrayal by Jayne Stepp**

"You said you loved me!" Harry cried as his lover threw him against the hard stone wall. His hair grew damp as blood seeped from a cut at the back of his head.

"And you believed me?" Draco laughed maliciously into the night. He struck Harry across the cheek with his cane. Blood flowed freely from the wound. Trickling into Harry's mouth and down the spans of his neck. The pain was excruciating.

"Yes I did believe you. I believed you had changed, I believed you followed the cause of the light and I believed you cared for me."

Draco continued to laugh at Harry's misplaced trust. While Draco laughed, Harry felt cold. Icy cold swept over him as understanding dawned upon him. He finally understood exactly what was taking place.

Betrayal.

Cold turned to white hot ire. White hot ire which bubbled through his veins. He launched himself onto Draco prepared to kill him; to kill him with his bare hands. Both men fell to the floor wrestling each other, both trying to grasp the upper hand.

Draco reached for his wand before Harry had even noticed and murmured an incantation under his breath which saw Harry bound, gagged and completely at Draco's mercy. The wide eyed look of surprise on Harry's face began to spark Draco's arousal.

Watching Harry sitting there completely helpless, found Draco grasping his rigid cock through his thick trousers. He roughly rubbed himself through the constrictive fabric and smirked malevolently as a wicked thought struck him.

Harry watched in horror as Draco rubbed his rigidity. He watched as Draco's thoughts flashed in expressions across his face. Harry knew exactly what Draco was going to do, even before he grabbed his wand and uttered a spell which left Harry completely naked. Draco turned Harry over and shoved the cane roughly under his neck. Forcing Harry to arch his back and restricted his breathing.

"You love this. I know you d." Draco whispered in Harry's ear. "I remember all of the kinky shit you and I did together. You always had the more perverted fantasies, always had the wilder imagination out of the two of us. Don't you ever think I'll forget. Once I kill you, I'll forever taint your name with your sexual deviancies."

Despite the situation, Harry unwillingly found himself flooded with arousal and found his cock reflexively harden. Tears leaked from his eyes at the sheer humiliation of it all. Draco snaked his hand around Harry's front and roughly grabbed his shaft.

"You like that don't you." Draco whispered, "You can't help but find the situation arousing. You're a fucking whore you know that. Now tell me… What are you?"

Harry stayed silent tears streaked his cheeks. He wanted to scream out, cry and sob. He wanted to be somewhere far from here. He wanted to be anywhere but here. Suddenly he felt Draco kick him in the stomach. Winded, Harry gasped for air.

"Answer me you weak cunt! What the fuck are you?!?"

Harry stayed silent.

Draco kicked him again in the stomach. Harry spluttered and coughed up blood as he felt his insides rise.

"ANSWER ME CUNT!!"

"I'm a whore." Was Harry's barely audible reply.

"LOUDER!!"

"I'M A WHORE!"

Draco moved over Harry positioning himself at his rear entrance. He picked up the cane again and held it even closer to Harry's throat.

"I have committed the ultimate betrayal. I have betrayed your trust and your love."

"Fuck you Malfoy."

"Back to Malfoy then, well Potter…"

Draco forced himself into Harry's tight ass. Harry screamed in pain as Draco ripped him apart. Hot pain swept through his body as Draco thrust into him. The pain continued to augment until finally Harry felt numb.

Draco groaned as he felt a haze of pleasure overcome all of his senses. He thrust deeper and harder into Harry, taking encouragement from his screams of pain and his pleas for an end to the pain. Draco pulled the cane hard against Harry's neck nearly strangling him. Harry's breath caught in his throat as his airway was restricted. At this movement from Draco, Harry found climax overtake him. He was thrown into the abyss of absolute satisfaction and excruciating pain. Coloured lights shone into his eyes until blackness over took them all.

At his lovers orgasm Draco found himself following. His hot seed pumped deep into Harry and both collapsed in a mass of limbs, sweat, cum and blood. Draco untied Harry and held him until he came around.

"I guess Ginny isn't satisfying all of your masochistic perversions then?"

"No, that's why I'm here."

"I assumed."

"What about you? Isn't Pansy letting you go on top."

"She prefers top."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and she thinks I'm too rough."

"You are."

"You love it."


End file.
